Random Stories!
by Aqua Sutano
Summary: So, this is random stories that I come up with. Sometimes they're stupid, and sometimes they're ridiculous. But I hope you can enjoy! Rated T for extremely mild suggestive themes. And when I say mild, I really mean mild.
1. The weirdest pairing ever!

(this chapter is really stupid, but it gets better, I promise!)

Chapter 1: the weirdest pairing ever.

Gumi and Len were on a date at blahblahblahcafe. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

SeeU was walking down the street looking for a certain someone. she knew exactly how to find him, seeing as he was her brother. So it was very easy for her to find him staring forlornly at the couple in the booth across from them.

"You know that it won't help you to get over her if you continue to stalk her on her dates," she said, and sat down across from him.

"I know," SeeWoo sighed, "But It's hard."

" you guys weren't even in a relationship. you also knew that she had always had a crush on Len, and that he had a huge crush on her. You just have to accept that she only loves you as a friend and she most likely won't love you as anything more (A/N: as long as I writing the fanfiction.) " "But I don't want to~. You have her brother, and all I'm left with is Iroha. I don't even know how old she is, she looks like a little kid, but she sings like a woman!" SeeWoo whined. SeeU sighed. "How exactly have you forgotten the UTAUloids and voyakiloids, seeing as you yourself are my gender bend?" "Alright, alright, I'm leaving already." SeeWoo walked out of the restaurant. As he was heaving, he heard his sister order a cream soda and a slice of cream pie.

As he was walking down the street, he heard someone screaming. The sound was rapidly getting louder and just as he looked to see who it was, the gray and blue blur of whoever it was slammed into him.

CRASH!

owwww...He thought. Whoever had slammed into him groaned. He sat up to see whoever it was...

...and came face to face with a girl who looked exactly like Gumi, only her platinum-gray hair was smooth, her Goggles were a sparkly forest green, she was slightly taller, and from the looks of her outfit, her colors of choice were light green and sky blue, and she preferred shorts. She was wearing a light green tank top with a see through sky blue shirt over it, with jean shorts that went to her mid thigh, and teal roller skates, which explained the screaming and why she had crashed. She was also taller.

"Stupid Teto..." She muttered and then she looked up. Her eyes were like blue-purple gems."Sorry about that," she said. Her voice was as perfect as Gumi's, only slightly deeper-wait a second. Why exactly was he thinking like this?

" It's alright. You need some help getting up?" He asked. " Yes please." Was her reply. Well, with here difficulty with her roller skates, the only way to get her up would be to pick her up and set her on her feet. So he did exactly that. When she was up ( he had to hold on to her, otherwise, she would have gone rolling away and crashed into someone else) he noticed the fact that in the roller skates, she was almost as tall as him.

" My name's Guma. Gumi's voyakiloid." She said, which explained a lot. " Teto was teaching me to roller skate, and I wasn't going anywhere, so she thought it would be a good idea to push me down this hill, into a huge crowd of people. " " Why on earth did you think having Teto teach you to skate a good idea?" He asked. That was like asking for someone to help you commit suicide, homicide, or both. Heck, a roller skating Teto could kill you, because she really didn't mind running people over. He didn't think that Teto would have minded if someone tied rockets to her skates."I didn't! I didn't know anyone else who could skate who wasn't busy! I probably should've just waited until tomorrow though..."

SeeWoo laughed. " Yeah, probably. I know how to skate."

Guma smiled. "Good. Can you help me get back up the hill so I can kill Teto?" Wouldn't it be easier to take your skates up and walk?" SeeWoo frowned. "No, because someone glued my straps on." "Alright, then." SeeWoo said and proceeded to push Guma up the hill.

( A/N: uh oh. Stuck.)

Teto was skating in very fast circles. She was waiting for Guma to come back actually, by now, she was starting to think that pushing Guma down the hill was a good idea. Not even she, Teto the speedy magnificent bread-rocket skater could skate up that hill! But look! It was Guma! With SeeWu pushing her up the hill! Teto was glad that she didn't have to go get her, because, like she thought earlier , she couldn't skate up the hill, and someone thought it was funny to glue her feet inside of her skates! Of, course, it was probably funny to whoever did it, but she was the one who had been tricked. "Thank you! I thought that I'd have to go get her, and not even I can skate up the hill!" Teto beamed. Of course, she could have said SeeWu's name, but where would the fun be in that? " what the heck Teto? Was that your only worry about pushing me down the hill! Guma shouted. Rather angrily, I might add. "Thank goodness I didn't fall while I was on the hill! Actually, I could have broken a bone when I crashed into him! Why don't you ever think, you crazy bread holder! I -" Teto zoned out. So, Guma didn't know who SeeWu was, did she? Teto smiled deviously on the inside. Oh, she could see these two together! As soon as she had the chance a Annoying Matchmaking Cupid's club meeting would be called. Teto just happened to tune back in on " TWIN DRILLED, CARB FILLED, DISASTER MACHINE!" " what did you say?" Teto said, as a dark aura began to surround her. You know that hate filled look with the heavily slanted eyes and that dark aura you see manga characters get? That is the exact one. " uh oh. help. " "Way ahead of you," he said and began to run away full speed pushing Guma in front of him."WELL THEY'RE ABOUT TO TURN INTO TWIN DRILLS NOW," Teto 's ponytails turned into twin drills and Teto grew giant, pretty, bat wings.( They are pretty! They're TETO's bat wings!) "oh, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge," SeeWu said. " Did she grow bat wings?" Guma asked. "Yes..." "RUN FASTER! OR WE'RE DEAD!" And SeeWu happily obeyed.

Ah, the start of true love...

.

A/N: (DA HECK WAS THIS? The pairing is super wired but it works. But the story is a little stupid. I mean seriously, the part where SeeWu describes her? Super cheesy pizza. I'm probably being too hard on myself, aren't I?)


	2. Len gets a makeover!

Chappie 2: Len Getz a Makeover!

Miku, Rin, Gumi, and Neru are playing uno in Luka's room

Neru: I'm bored *throws down cards*

Miku: Me too*yawns* If they're going to give all of us the dy off, couldn't they have something fun planned

Rin: well, certain people like to sleep

(In Len's room)

Len:*SNORE*

(Back to story)

Gumi: Len's knocked out.*giggles* sorta reminds me of that time that you and I ...*dissolves into a laughing fit*

Rin: *laughing* Oh, I remember. That was priceless!

(EVERYONE ELSE IS SO CONFUSED, THEY'RE ALL LIKE, "WHAT ARE THESE LOONIES TALKIN' 'BOUT?")

Rin: *still laughing*you have no idea what we're talking about, do you?

Gumi:*is shocked* wait, we didn't tell them yet?!

Rin:*shrugs* I guess not.

(I've had this idea for a while and I'm finally using it!)

Miku: is it really that funny?

Rin and Gumi: YES.

Neru: is it worth texting everyone about?

Rin and Gumi:THAT WOULD BE PERFECT.

Neru and Miku: TELL US!

Rin: weeeeelll...

FLASHBACK TIME!

(So, we went back in time. We are in Rin's room. Rin and Gumi are in their secret police outfits. Only Gumi is not in the room. I just don't feel like telling you people about it later. Rin is putting some stuff in a small black bag, but we can't see what it is. Gumi walkis in with an identical black bag.)

Gumi: are we ready?

Rin: yep! Len was out recording late last night, and he sleeps like the dead, so we should be fine!

(So they climb into the vent in Rin's room cause its fun and awesome. They crawl through the vent into lens room and land in the middle of the floor.)

Gumi: let's do this!

(So they start setting up whatever it is that's int their bags. guess what it is. I want you to write your initial guess in the reviews.

So. It turns out to beeeeee...

MAKEUP! [haha, I'm so evil :)] )

Rin: I don't think he'll need foundation. He has better skin than me, unfortunately. So lets put blush on!

Gumi: bright pink, right?

Rin: of course! What else? Red would look stupid.

Gumi:I agree

(So gumi does on cheek and Rin does the other, because they have equally amazingly awaysomay makeup skills.)

Len:*SNORE*

Gumi and Rin: *giggling silently*

(Btw, Gumi and Rin are whispering)

Gumi: lts make the eyeliner super girly!

Rin: let's put that special mascara on him! Oh, and you do our eye however you want, and I'll do mine however I want.

Gumi: oh, Rin, you're evil! ~ XD

Rin: it was you're idea to do this in the first place! If I'm evil, then you're genius.

Gumi: we're evil genius! :D

Rin: :D

(Well, now Len has pink cheeks, ridiculously long lashes, and one eyelid is a very sparkly light green and the other is a super! neon orange. It would be better if the colors had matched, but the point was to make Len look ridiculous.)

Len:*SNORE* bananas...*snore*

Rin: what do you think of peach lips?

Gumi: awesome!

(So they put on the super shiny peach lip gloss)

Gumi: this...is the best makeup job ever done.

Rin: We need a picture!

(So like, they pose and take the picture, pack up, and shimmy through the vent back to Rin's room.)

BACK TO DA PRESEEEEEENT!

Neru:*furiously tapping away on her phone* this really is priceless! Len's not going to be happy...but everyone else will be!

Miku:*evil grin* this gives me an idea..

Everyone: *teh evil grinssssss*

—

*ding*

You have a new email!

From: Neru

Subject: evil geniuses!

*insert picture that we mentioned earlier*

(Sometime later)

*ding*

You have a new email!

From: Neru

Subject: evil geniuses two!

*insert picture of a sleeping Len with makeup on. He has the same makeup as mentioned before, only his lips are super pink and one eyelid is half green, half orange, and the other is half teal, and half yellow. Neru, Gumi, Rin, and Miku are around him, smiling evilly.*

—

Because everyone got the email, lets just say that Len stayed in his room for a whole month.

THE END.

.


	3. Mikuo gets drunk!

IT NO ONE REVIEWS, I SWEAR I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY AFTER CHAPTER 3. And I will carry out this threat, y'know, cause I can just spend all my time reading fanfiction like I used to do before i got my account. (TO ALL NON-MEMBERS: you can review. Don't feel badly. It took me months to figure that out.)

Chapter 3: Mikuo gets drunk.

Rin: well, now that we're on the subject, how about we tell stories?

Gumi: I thought we were playing Uno...

Rin:,*throws the uno out the window* not anymore!

Gumi:I stand corrected.

Miku: *glances at Neru and smiles evilly* I have one!

Neru: *eyes widen* oh no. Please, not that one. Please, please,please-

Miku: It's about Mikuo getting drunk!

Gumi & Rin: WE MUST HEAR THIS.

Neru: NOOOOOOOOOO!*charges at Miku*

Miku: AAGH!

Gumi: GET HERRR!

(Gumi and Rin charge at Neru and tie her up)

Neru: *inches into a corner and sulks* noooooooooo...

Miku: I got it on video too!*grins*

Gumi & Rin: Yaaaaay!

Neru: *sinks further into the pit of doom* whyyyyyyyy...

FLASHBACK TIME!

(Miku walks into the Vocaloid family room. She has her phone out and it is on video mode. Meiko is waiting for her there. )

Miku: are we ready?

Meiko: Yeah. Youre a little late, but he should be out in 3..2..1..

Mikuo*bursts out of the bathroom in Miku's world is mine outfit and is speaking in a really high voice * seKAAAAAAI de~ ichibaan ohime samAAAA~

Miku: wha-...um...pfft..HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA*falls over*

Mikuo: *starts dancing*sono ichi~ itsumo to chigau kami gata ni-

Meiko & Miku : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Neru walks in, texting.)

Neru: Mikuo? Why are you in a dress? You're making my ears hurt.

Mikuo: *turns to Neru and voice gets lower*hello Neru-chan~

Neru: uh...Mikuo, are you okay?

Mikuo: *walks up to Neru in a pathetic attempt to be sexy*

Miku & Meiko: ?

Mikuo: *stands over Neru*

Neru: ?

Mikuo: *kisses her*

Meiko and Miku: !

(Poor Neru can't decide whether or not to wrap her arms around him and kiss back [which she would very much like to do] or slap him and run away screaming [which she would very much like to do also.] So she just stands there, frozen in shock.)

Mikuo:*proceeds to make out with Neru*

Neru: *is totally frozen*

Mikuo: *picks her up and starts to carry her to his room*

Neru: *unfreezes* NOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! MIKU! MEIKO! DON'T JUST SIT THERE-

(Door closes)

Meiko: After them!

(So they follow them)

Neru:*muffled*No. No no no. STOP IT, Mikuo. You're drunk aren't you. Darn you, Meiko. SNAP OUT OF IT. SERIO-mmmm. mmmmmf! MMMM! Get OFF! GET-aaaahhh.~ NO. LEAVE THE CLOTHES ALONE. HEY! That's IT. NOBODY TOUCHES THE HAIR!

(We hear a thump and Mikuo squealing in pain. The door opens and Neru comes out. She looks like a tomato.)

Neru: MEIKO!

Meiko: uh..

Neru: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Meiko: How was I supposed to know that would happen?!

Miku: *giggling*

Neru: *still looks like a tomato* WHAT.

Miku: HahahahahahaHahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*wheeze*haha...ha..

Neru: WHAT?!

Miku: * giggles* you...haha..were seduced. By my BROTHER.

Neru: *blushes even harder* SHADDUP I WAS NOT SEDUCED.

Miku: ohoho, don't pretend like you weren't. We heard your moments of weakness.

Neru: I SAID SHUT UP! *is even redder than a tomato*

Miku: heehee, they might have been few,but the fact that he broke that tsundere barrier more than once...ohoho, you must like him quite a lot! In fact, I think you lo-

Neru: SHUT UP!*leaps at Miku*

Miku: OH SHIZ-

(Camera goes black)

THE PRESENT.

Neru: *is dying*

Gumi: Soo, you like Mikuo~

Neru: Shaddup.*grins evilly* I know YOU like Len

Gumi: *blushes and joins Neru*

Miku: Oo, Gumi likes the shota!

Neru: like you're one to talk. You like my brother.

Miku *blushes* how did you find out?

Neru: ...you're pretty obvious...

Rin: well, I didn't know. You must have a talent, Neru! Well bye!

(Runs away)

Gumi: Well that was stranger than normal.

Miku: Neru, do you know who Rin likes?

Neru: Unfortunately not.

Miku: that's probably why she ran from the room.

Neru: is any one else thinking what I'm thinking?

*teh evil grinssss*

Gumi, Miku, & Neru: we need to enlist the help of Miki!

(Why would they need to enlist Miki's help? And what are they planning to do? Will Rin's crush stay secret? Tune in next time to find out!)


	4. Not a chapter, but read it anyway

Hi!

So, I know that you guys are waiting for a new chapter, and I'm working on it. I'm not the best at ideas. I have mild writers block. I can still write, but it's going slow. So I decided to write a chapter about me!

Mostly.

I hope you find it funny.

okay. so we saw that Lion King (the musical) this weekend, and I was reminded of some things. When I was little (around 4) The Lion King was my favorite mSerious and I mean my FAVORITE movie. I has a Nala costume that I absolutely adored. It was actually made for me. I used to act out Mufasa's death on the stairs. ('Cause, you know, stairs are sort of like cliffs and I wasn't about to drop myself off of the back porch.) A lot of the time I wore my hair in two buns that looked like lion ears. Because I requested it. I called the style Nala Ears. I insisted that the Simba stuffie I got the first time I saw the musical was Nala. Because it looked cooler that the actual Nala one. I got angry when anybody tried to tell me otherwise. I sang with the movie, and my favorite song from it was (and still is) I Just Can't Wait to be King.

My mom says I absolutely adored my little sister until she got into my stuff. Because before then she was my baby. I absolutely love babies, toddlers and little kids. Speaking of babies, I have a baby doll that I named Cousin Stacey after My Cousin Stacey. Tba dolls name includes the cousin part. Cousin Stacey looks nothing like Cousin Stacey because the doll has blue hair (courtesy of me and a blue crayon), blue eyes, and is white.(I know that sounds racist, but it's not. Its just a fact.) I'm not sure what went on in my head back then. Maybe nothing Weston in my head because I didn't have a brain back then. Just kidding. I thought that brains were bad and I was afraid of them.

parents: But Aqua*, brains are good!

me: *sobbing* But I don't want any brains!

parents: But Aqua*, you have good brains!

me: *still sobbing* No I don't! I don't want any brains!

*-Aqua isn't my real name or a nickname. You just don't need to know my real name.

Needless to say, I was very afraid of brains.

So, one day my best friend and I were in the car. (We were still little.) So she looks at me and saypaper

BFF*: Hey, Aqua, do you taste like chocolate?

me: I don't know BFF*. Do you taste like vanilla?

*-BFF isn't her real name. Nor did I call her that.

So we licked each other and the answer turned out to be no.

If you thought this was funny please review! Tell me some apply stories about you when you were little! I love stories. Which reminds me:

one night I couldn't sleep. So my Great Aunt decided to tell me a story.

Aunt Jackie*: *tells story*

me: another one!

Aunt Jackie: *tells story*

(Seven stories later)

me: More stories!

Aunt Jackie: No! Go to bed!

*-You get to know Aunt Jackie's name because , unfortunately, she's dead. :'( there are also a million other people named Jackie.


End file.
